Gray x Natsu yaoi
by Haruhi Cross
Summary: Hope you dirty little pervs enjoy:3 i have no idea when next chapter will be out but it wont be for a while


The guild was lively as ever as gray strolls in ,shirtless as per usual, and locks eyes with Natsu. "What u lookin' at dumb ice bastard" Natsu scoffed eyes burning with anger .Unlike usual gray sighed and turned away, leaving Natsu bewildered by the ice mage's strange behavior. "Lucy?"Natsu questioned as he waved to the blonde wizard "oh hey Natsu whats up?" Lucy questioned after seeing the conflict in the flame headed boys eyes ."oh its nothing "Natsu replied giving up on seeking advice,as this was his problem and he shouldn't trouble Lucy with it. 'I'm so pathetic just cuz gray is ignoring me i'm getting really depressed whats that bastards problem anyway?' Natsu whimpered to himself. Ugh I feel sick 'am I actually worried about that ...-no that's not it i must just be hungry' he thought as her tried to get Gray off his mind...

Later that day as Natsu was entering the guild he saw Gray sitting alone at the bar 'ugh its him why cant I go anywhere without seeing him' Natsu grumbled under his breath he was about to approach gray when Juvia came prancing over and attached her self to gray hugging him tightly as he attempted to struggle free. Natsu's heart was beating his hands clenched in to fist and his whole body in a fighting stance. Natsu had never disliked Juvia before but for some reason Natsu was jealous and just wanted to hit the b**ch right across her pretty little face what the hell was Natsu thinking ,Juvia was his friend! Was he really jealous? As far as Natsu was aware gray was his enemy ,his rival definitely not a love interest right? Natsu continued the rest of the day with a heavy heart and a severe headache from trying to figure out his emotions.

**GRAY**

"damn it I cant take it anymore whats up with me all I can think about is that pink haired freak "Gray complained."why the f**k does it have to be him" Gray exclaimed on the brink of tears."if he found out i'd be mortified why the f**k do I have to like him! gray cried furiously hating himself for being so was not at all like his normal cool self he was a mess.

NATSU

Natsu was in bed ,he couldn't sleep he hated it when gray and him didn't speak although sometimes he hated the bastard ,deep down he loved him ,they had been friends for years and had developed a love hate decided he had to say sorry to Gray so he sucked up his pride and knocked on his door ,the door creaked open unveiling a sweet little sleeping gray,Natsu blushed having never seen this side of gray he stood there admiring how childlike and innocent he looked but slowly gray began to stir 'Natsu' gray pleaded in a lonely desperate gasp. Natsu blushed harshly 'whatt?!' gray just called me in his sleep? Or was he awake and just teasing Natsu? Natsu pondered on the idea and then decided gray was trying to prank him so Natsu quickly grabbed Grays sheets and yanked them off exposing gray ,spread-out with the moonlight rippling over his gorgeous body ,highlighting every curve ,every edge .Natsu's eyes trailed down the ice mage's body until he hit his boxers laying-lowly on his hips. Natsu bit his lip at whilst trying to push any sexual thoughts out of his mind even though gray looked to sexy to describe he came here to make a mends not gawk at his friend's semi naked body. "Gray" Natsu whispered getting closer to gray "gray wake up" Natsu pleaded but the half asleep ice mage suddenly reached out his arm and pulled Natsu into his bed hugging him against his bare chest. Natsu could feel his heart beat "gray!" Natsu whimpered to embarrassed to move in-case Gray woke up,but despite that gray started to open his eyes and to his horror found a terrified crimson faced Natsu bundled up in his arms. "WHAT THE F**K!"gray screamed whilst leaping to the other side of the room trying to hide his blushed face whilst attempting to steady his heartbeat "why were u in my bed?!" gray frantically squeaked "hey I came here to talk to you tried to wake you up and then u grabbed me and pulled me into your bed"Natsu explain not as flustered as gray but still very embarrassed "as if! what do you want to talk about anyway!" gray blurted out trying to change the subject ...

"OH uh yeah i came to say sorry"Natsu blushed.

"F f for what?"gray stammered ,trying to sound unfazed but failing.

"uh umm i... i don't know... But you've been avoiding me for days apologize"

"Avoiding you?"gray weakly questioned...'oh shit he noticed and he thinks its his fault i have to explain bbut i i ccant tell him i love him he'd laugh and i can't bear to be rejected by the only person i have ever cared this deeply about,the only person i have ever loved' gray mentally battled his emotions like a love struck tween-aged girl.

"so your not mad at me?"Natsu questioned completely oblivious to the situation,as per usual...

"no"gray whispered starring at the floor as his cheeks reddened

Natsu was relieved so relieved he grabbed Gray and embraced hi in a tender hug

"I'm so glad your not mad at me i missed talking to you i was so lonely" Natsu confessed eyes damp with tears and feeling so needy and desperate but Gray thought it was now or never " I.I..I..."Gray stammered but was met by Natsu's soft sweet lips pressing hard against his 'Wwhhattt?!' gray thought as a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Natsu gently place his hand on the mages cheek and deepened the kiss,Gray was fighting for breath,it was too intense ,to passionate,it was everything he ever dreamed of but suddenly Natsu broke the kiss and rested his forehead on grays and whispered i love you too:)


End file.
